First Love
by Marin Oli
Summary: Sumário: Toda vez antes de dormir ela chorava lembrando dele e apenas algo conseguia confortala. Curtíssimo SongFic SasuSaku. Presentinho para Kiyuiichan o


**Disclaimer: Poxa… é uma pena eu não possuir Naruto, é propriedade do Kishimoto sensei...**

Sumário: Toda vez antes de dormir ela chorava lembrando dele e apenas algo conseguia conforta-la. Curtíssimo SongFic SasuSaku. Presentinho para Kiyuii-chan \o/

First Love

Mais um dia de treinamento com Tsunade tinha passado. A jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos rosa estava extremamente cansada. Hoje, em especial, tinha sido ainda mais pesado que o normal. Pelo menos mais um jutsu tinha sido aprendido.

Após um banho rápido, ela adentrou o quarto e deitou-se na cama procurando relaxar. Fechou os olhos com um longo suspiro de alívio. Queria apenas descansar... Mas a imagem de um certo alguém que veio em sua mente não deixaria ela dormir.

_Once in a while (Por um instante)_

_You're in my mind (você está na minha mente)_

_I think about the days that we had (Eu penso nos dias que tivermos)_

_And I dream if this would all come back to me (E eu sonho se isso tudo voltaria para mim)_

Era sempre assim, toda vez que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro à procura de calmaria, nitidamente lembrava-se dele. De quando se conheceram, do amor a primeira vista, dos tempos de treinamento, das missões e da sua partida. Era uma espécie de maldição. Por mais que tentasse se mexer e pensar em outras coisas, ele não ia embora. E com isso as lágrimas vinham...

_If only you knew every moment in time (Se você soubesse de todos os momentos no tempo)_

_Loving goes on in my heart, just like your memories (O amor vai pelo meu coração, assim como as suas memórias)_

_How I long here to be with your once more (Como eu queria estar com você mais uma vez)_

Impossível controlar o choro. Aquilo corroia a alma. Sentia-se culpada por o ter deixado ir, por não ter conseguido ser forte o suficiente para merecer está ao lado dele. Por isso agora queria se tornar a mais poderosa, para ser digna de acompanha-lo. Da próxima vez ela iria lutar junto a ele quando voltasse.

_You'll always gonna be the one (você sempre será o único)_

_And you should know how I wish I could have never let you go (e você deveria saber como eu desejo nunca ter deixado você ir)_

_Come into my life again, oh don't say no (venha para minha vida de novo, por favor não diga não)_

Sakura seguiu para sua janela para observar o céu que sempre a consolava, com as estrelas ela sentia que não se sentia sozinha e apesar de estar se sentindo uma boba por ainda estar chorando, ela sorriu por dentro. Sorriu por ser tão submissa àquele ponto, vulgo ao ponto de não conseguir esquece-lo nem por um instante. Tantos pedidos de homens querendo sair com ela... todos negados por causa dele. Ele era único para ela...

_You'll always gonna be the one (você sempre sera o único)_

_In my heart, so true, I believe I can never find (No meu coração, tão verdadeiro, acredito que nunca poderei achar)_

_Somebody like you, my first love (alguém como você, meu primeiro amor)_

Sasuke era para ela seu primeiro e único amor...

XXX

XX

X

E um outro local... Mais precisamente num campo aberto perto da floresta que rodeava a longínqua Vila do Som, um belo rapaz de cabelos espetados e olhos igualmente negros encontrava-se sentado sob as estrelas. Ele também estava sendo consolado por estas, que estavam brilhando mais do que nunca.

O brilho era igual aos dos orbes da garota que amava e que tanto sentia falta: Sakura.

The End 

**PaRaBéNs KIYUII-CHAN!**

**Nossa, sem noção o quanto eu gosto de você garota! Te desejo muita paz, felicidades, SasuSakus's and NejiTen's e é claro, muito sucesso no meio fanfiquístico . **

**Aqui está o meu humilde presentinho, uma curtíssima sasusaku songfic com a música First Love da Hikaru Utada. Mas espero ter agradado a todos que leram, porque apesar de ter feito especialmente para a aniversariante, é impossível não pensar nos outros leitores, não é?**

**Bem... Reclamações? Dúvidas? Apenas um Alow? XD Deixem Reviews PLEASE!**


End file.
